The Daylight War
Were you looking for lore on Sharak Sun, which is also known as the "Daylight War"? The Daylight War is the third book in the series of after . It was released on the 12th of February 2013. It covers the build up in Krasia and Cutter's Hollow to the anticipated, critical encounter with the hordes of demons expected at the next new moon and beyond. Blurb From Penguin Random House:The Daylight War: Book Three of The Demon Cycle By Peter V. Brett :On the night of the new moon, the demons rise in force, seeking the deaths of two men, both of whom have the potential to become the fabled Deliverer, the man prophesied to reunite the scattered remnants of humanity in a final push to destroy the demon corelings once and for all. :Arlen Bales was once an ordinary man, but now he has become something more—the Warded Man, tattooed with eldritch wards so powerful they make him a match for any demon. Arlen denies he is the Deliverer at every turn, but the more he tries to be one with the common folk, the more fervently they believe. Many would follow him, but Arlen's path threatens to lead to a dark place he alone can travel to, and from which there may be no returning. :The only one with hope of keeping Arlen in the world of men, or joining him in his descent into the world of demons, is Renna Tanner, a fierce young woman in danger of losing herself to the power of demon magic. :Ahmann Jardir has forged the warlike desert tribes of Krasia into a demon-killing army and proclaimed himself Shar'Dama Ka, the Deliverer. He carries ancient weapons—a spear and a crown—that give credence to his claim, and already vast swaths of the green lands bow to his control. :But Jardir did not come to power on his own. His rise was engineered by his First Wife, Inevera, a cunning and powerful priestess whose formidable demon bone magic gives her the ability to glimpse the future. Inevera's motives and past are shrouded in mystery, and even Jardir does not entirely trust her. :Once Arlen and Jardir were as close as brothers. Now they are the bitterest of rivals. As humanity's enemies rise, the only two men capable of defeating them are divided against each other by the most deadly demons of all—those lurking in the human heart. Main Characters * Inevera * Ahmann Jardir * Arlen Bales * Renna Tanner * Leesha Paper * Rojer Inn References See also * Sharak Sun External links * Penguin Random House - The Daylight War: Book Three of The Demon Cycle By Peter V. Brett ;Hardcover * [http://www.amazon.com/ Amazon (US)] The Daylight War: Book Three of The Demon Cycle Hardcover – February 12, 2013 by Peter V. Brett (Author) * [http://www.amazon.com/ Amazon (UK)] The Daylight War (Demon Cycle 3) Hardcover – 11 Feb 2013 by Peter V. Brett (Author) ;Softcover * [http://www.amazon.com/ Amazon (US)] The Daylight War: Book Three of The Demon Cycle Mass Market Paperback – September 24, 2013 by Peter V. Brett (Author) * [http://www.amazon.com/ Amazon (UK)] The Daylight War (The Demon Cycle, Book 3) Paperback – 24 Oct 2013 by Peter V. Brett (Author) ;News 3 Daylight War 3 pl:Wojna w Blasku Dnia